When Time Runs out for good.
by SnappySapphy
Summary: It's a tramatic boring story I wrote, when I was really bored and on the phone with Keryn.


When time Runs out for good

By: The Un-Crossed Lover

It all started on a dark and gloomy night, the wind was howling outside, as rain pattered up against the windows of the tall castle. Not many noticed this, due to the fact that it was 3:00am, and most of the school was asleep, most of it, but not Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Not them, they were sitting in the common rooms of their house staking out revenge on Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's enimy from the Slytherin house, which is known for producing dark wizards and witches. Ron had gotten sick and tired of Draco asking him to goto the Yule Ball with him, as Hermione had also gotten sick of Crabbe and Goyle fighting over her, leading to Draco to ditch them as he thought they were gay, and that was the only reason he had them, in case he got a late night craving, they would be there. Harry, on the other hand, was angry because he had found the real reason Voldem- He-who-shall-not-be-named, was after him, the reason was that his daughter, Patricia, also known as Fatty Patty, whom was under cover as a Hogwarts student transfered from America, was madly in love with Harry Potter and the Pottets, Harry's band. She had every CD, poster, magazine, and everything that had to do with Harry. You may ask, how this ties into my story, Draco gay, Crabbe and Goyle liking Hermione, Fatty Patty, Voldemorts secret daughter, but can you blame him? if you had an ugly child, who was 500lbs by the time of 10, had freckles up to here and poop brownish green eyes and red pink skin wouldn't you keep her secret too?, but on with it, it all ties in, because that night, would change all of their Lives severely.

"Harry, you stupid! How many times do I have to tell you! Mix the potions in the toilet by the wall!! Moaning Mertyl doesn't like that stuff in her toilet!"Hermoine Granger yelled putting her hair into a low pony tail, Getting Angry with Harry for just

The billionth and first time that day.

"It isn't my fault Hermy! Or Shall I say Mrs. Crabbe?."Harry Potter snapped back snickering at the coment he made, he is so cool, everyone should like him.

"You guy's, be quiet! I think someone is coming! We can't get in trouble again!"Ron Weasley said to them warningly.

"Shut up Ron! No one is coming!"Hermy(Hermione) snapped as they dropped the contents of the potion into the toilet by the wall.

"Be Quiet!"Ron yelled loudly with anger in his voice, they both looked at him suprised.

"Hey, can you guy's be quiet? We are trying to Paint Mrs Norris!"Said someone comming into the bathroom, it was none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, The makers of the Mauderers Map.

"Dad?"Asked Harry, with a tear coming to his eye.

"Who? You look alot like me! Only you have an awful scar."Said James to Harry looking at him.

"How are you here? did you use a time conversion spell? To go back in time? Because James, you are going to Marry Lily Evans, and Have Harry, then Voldemort is going to kill you and Lily after you try to save Harry."Hermoine said as a know it all,"Sirius, you will goto Azkaban because Peter Pettrigew will make an explosion faking his death killing alot of Muggles, and Remus Lupin, You will be our teacher until worrying about us because you are a werewolf."

By now, all three of them were laughing histerically.

"Me? Marry Lily Evans? Have Him, So called Harry Potter? and then we die trying to save the twirp? You must be out of your mind."Laughed James in his over egotistical way.

"You guy's!"A voice yelled out, going through the halls.

"Lily, in here!"Sirius said pulling in a tall girl, with long red hair, and bright green eyes, just like Harry's.

Want to hear the funniest story Lil'? This girl, says that we will get married, Have Harry, then Voldemort will kill us because we try to save him, And Padfoot will goto Azkaban for killing people who Wormtail actually killed, then Moony is a teacher here."James said laughing even more, the girl looked at him seriously, then to the young children.

"You guy's shouldn't be down here, You could get in trouble, and you obviously haven't had enough sleep. Don't you know the N.E.W.T.S are coming up? you need to study for them!"The girl stated to them.

"Dad! You gotta believe me! I have your map! and your invisibilty cloak!"Harry stammered,"Believe me! Believe me!!"

"Harry!"Ron yelled, shaking Harry Vigerously,"Wake up!"

"What?"Harry asked, opening his eyes groggily

"You were yelling something."Ron said.

"Sorry."Harry replied sitting up, he looked at the clock, only 3am.

Soon came the Yule Ball, and it soon passed, so did their 6th year at Hogwarts, so they went to summer, where Harry had to live with the Dursley's, the most Muggle people you will ever meet(even more muggle than Katie!). 

Hogwarts school year started on September first for them, as usual, but there was something un-usual about this year. Draco came to sit with them, as Ron and Him cuddled, whispering sweet nothings in eachother's ears, they had spent so much of the vacation together, that they forgot to have Harry come over to Ron's house. Hermione came into the Compartment Crying.

"What's wrong Hermy?"Harry asked her as Fatty Patty flirted with him.

"You guy's, I can't believe it, I just got back from the doctors! I had a miscarrige!!"Hermy said sobbing on Crabbe and Goyle's sholders.

"I can't believe it! You were so happy to be pregnant!"Harry said to her shocked.

"I know!"She sobbed,"I was going to name it Crabbina!"

"That is so cute!"Harry sobbed also.

"You guy's, we have an announcment to make."Ron said to them as Draco and Him stood up.

"Yes?"Harry asked looking up at him.

"Draco and I, are having a baby!"Ron said happily, Draco and him then hugged and had a long, pasionate kiss.

"I'm so proud."Harry said starting to cry even more.

*2 months later*

"Oh my gosh you guys, I just went to Madam Pompey, and she told me the most horrifying news!"Cried ron running up to the Gryfindor table.

"What is it?"Harry asked him taken aback.

"I can't have a baby!"Ron said sobbing with his elbows on the table,"Just because I'm a guy! neither can Draco!"

"I'm so sorry ron!"Harry said to him putting his arm on him for comfort,"On the happier note, Fatty Patty and I decided to get married and are going to live with her father!"

"Wait, isn't her father, Voldemort?"Hermy asked him.

"Yeah? so?"Asked an Un-aware Harry.

"He wants to kill you Harry!"Hermy said to him.

"No he doesn't, he's not that mean, he's one of the nicest guys I know!"Harry protested.

*after 7th year ends*

"Bye you guy's."Harry said to his friends getting off the train before going with Fatty Patty to her fathers house,"This looks dark and gloomy, are you sure it

s the right place?"

"Yeah."She said taking him into a house where a tall dark man in a cape covering his face stood.

"Good job honey, You got him here, I knew you could."A deep voice said.

"I said I could Daddy."She said squealing happily like a pig.

"Oh No! Hermy was right!"Harry said, trying to find a way out.

"It's so nice to see you again Harry! Now you can Always be here to Help me with my fan-mail! Practicing for when you are a big famous Wizard Like me and win the Witches Weekly Best Smile award!"The guy said turning around, reavealing to be..... Gildroy Lockhart!!

"NOOOOOO!!"Harry yelled out screaming.

"Now Harry, everyone starts somewhere, I can help you get up there you know."Gildroy said to him going on and on, for eternity, leaving Harry a tortured soul for ever more time, leaving a big emotional _**scar**_.

(A/N: My friend made me put scar! no one is mine except Fatty Patty who is Keryn's kid. who's kids will be perfect except Fatty Patty, unlike my and Bucky the Porn Star, all our kids are perfect in their own way, all 27 of them. inside joke)


End file.
